I Imprinted
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: The day Jacob Black died and lived was the day those pair of big chocolate brown eyes landed on his sight for the very first time. My version of imprinting for Jacob and Nessie. An excerpt from Darkest Times.


**FAN FICTION**

…

**Title:** I Imprinted

**Author: **WolfishImprint

**Date Published: **April 2012

**Disclaimer:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this story are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. If ever certain incidents or events aire in common with other works of authors, both fanfic and real, there is no copyright intended in there and it may have been coincidental.

**Author's Note: **As respect to the author who wrote this FanFic, no part of this story must be reproduced, copied, downloaded, uploaded, or any form of transmission from this site to somewhere else without the author's permission and rightful credits.

* * *

**I IMPRINTED**

**(An Excerpt from **_**Darkest Times**_**)**

**by: WolfishImprint**

…

Today was the day I died… died and reborn at the same time. The death of my best friend, the only girl I loved, tore my heart and shattered it into countless pieces. Even more painful is that the horrid cause of her death was the irrational reason of giving up her life for someone… or something that was killing her from the inside. Her love for the thing was… there were no words to describe it. Sacrificing her life for something that has no right to exist in this world was completely pointless. I was right there, at the very same room she was in when everything else happened. All I wanted throughout, all I asked was for her to _never_ give up, not now. To keep her heart beating for me…or for her husband at least.

But which request from me has she granted? Even back then when we were still the best of friends? _Way_ before all these madness? When did she answer me with a 'yes'?

_Never,_ once when I begged.

And yet there she was, gasping and catching her last breaths. So happy to see the child that took everything away from her. Her own life. I wanted to hit her hard for being so stupid. For not thinking straight. But then I thought that was her, which was the typical Bella I knew: thinking of others before herself, never thinking of the things she'll go through, the risks. She never did.

Then I heard the frantic beat of her heart, fast and strained. Giving out all its best that's left. I remembered trying to do CPR on her, hoping for it to work. I did it once…twice… thrice… but nothing.

The moment I thought of giving up, Edward came up with his venom in hand, injecting it directly on her frail heart. Seeing that and feeling my loss, after everything, I wanted to leave so bad. It was a good thing the bloodsucker sent me out upon hearing this on my thought. I went out without a second word or any form of goodbye, not wanting to see anymore of that. Not wanting to see my _dead _best friend in there.

Lifeless.

I exited the room as fast as I can, went down flights of stairs, and my feet dragged me to the living room where Blondie had the little demon. She was cooing it: her minion. Someone she would train to drink human blood and hunt the people. _A monster._ The perfect moment arrived then, like fate was giving me the chance to get a little happy ending.

Revenge.

I prepared myself for the attack, crouched down and locked at my target. I focused on the precise spot to hit and the precise time to do it. I was ready.

But as everyone says: fate has its own plans. I was about to jump on the life sucker when her eyes landed on mine and when it showed a weak but dazzling smile on her lips.

Everything stopped.

I felt burning in my whole body, no, not burning… _glowing_. I don't know. It was like I saw everything else in the world for the first time. Like I was a blind man who saw the world's beauty, something I never noticed before. At the same time, everything else made no sense. Nothing else was important.

Nothing…

Not one…

Apart from her

That little girl in the blonde vampire's hands.

It made no sense to me. Maybe I was dead. Maybe Bella didn't survive and so Edward heard what I was thinking about his daughter, about killing it, and went down to kill me instead. I guess that was okay. It was by far better.

But what I was feeling wasn't death, I don't think so. It couldn't be. It was just _too good_ to be true. It was like being cleansed. I felt light but heavy at the same time. It was the floating feeling, like there's no more gravity on Earth, but something else was pulling you, never to let go.

I was out of my crouched position by the time I snapped back to reality, only that I moved. I was now standing in front of the blonde vampire. She was backing away from me and keeping the child behind her, protecting it as if I was a danger.

_Am I?_

I felt myself feel hurt when she did that: kept her away from me. The feeling was like you were a child and your big lollipop was taken away from you. But then a new smile flashed on my face when I saw the angel reaching out for me, wanting me. Blondie's expression was priceless when she observed what the child in her arms was doing. The little girl reached out further, impatient about the wait. She began wriggling until Rosalie gave her to me ever so slowly.

Then I had Renesmee in my arms.

_Renesmee_

She smiled at me and cheered up the moment our skin touched. I was soaring with this new, heavenly feeling. I never wanted to let go of the little angel. I could lose everything else but not her.

_Never._

It crossed my mind then…

I imprinted.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

I really hope that you like this and that you'd give lovely long reviews! There may have been a few revisions upon my transfer from _Darkest Times_ but still, it's the same story. =)

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


End file.
